Shot in the Dark
by SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: More Percy/Reyna, this time prompt based. Prompt 1: She Saw Him Fall. Lousy title; please, feel free to suggest something better. Enjoy! Note: I'm gonna try and put some continuity into it, even with the prompts. Should be interesting.


**Don't own it.**

**So, as this didn't take place at Camp Half Blood and has nothing to do with the letter G, I couldn't put this in 'From Always to Zenith;' therefore it gets its own fic, with its own special deal to go with it. I'm in a Percy/Reyna mood, and I want to try and work on getting more written, so I came up with a prompt and decided to see what I could get out of it. This was the result. Now for the deal: I have some prompts, but you're welcome to suggest some to me; if I see one I like, odds are I'll write something with it. No promises, but you never know. :D Note that I haven't finished 'Mark of Athena' yet, so if your idea comes from there, please describe it really well. **** So please read and review and leave me a note with your thoughts and some prompts. Thanks so much, and enjoy!**

**SSS **

The ship, Argo II hovered over the Little Tiber, just out of the Roman's range, and Reyna could hear someone shouting up on the deck, though they were too far away for her to make out the words; she suspected that it was Piper, Venus' daughter, trying to sway them with her charmspeak to let the ship land. Then a figure appeared on the railing, tall and dark and clad in an orange shirt, balancing there for a second before tumbling off, diving into the river below with a splash of foam. Reyna watched him vanish beneath the surface, weapon at the ready. Then his head emerged from the water, his dark hair completely dry, and he struck out for the shore on the camp's side, his strokes long and even, cutting through the current as though it weren't even there, and a moment later he'd climbed out onto the grass, clothes as dry as his hair and a wary look darkening his features as he held up his hands in a gesture of truce, displaying the Roman tattoo still burned into the skin of his forearm. Behind Reyna, the legion mumbled unhappily, shuffling their feet, and she heard Octavian whisper,

"Traitor."

Still with his arms raised, Percy approached until he stood before Reyna, staring her in the eye as an equal. There was something in his gaze- something bright and reassuring- that made her throat constrict, but she forced herself to keep eye contact.

"It's done." He announced, his gaze holding hers. "The prophecy is finished."

Another murmur rippled through the legion , but this time Octavian remained silent; Reyna could almost see his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to process Percy's words.

"You're sure?" Reyna asked quietly. Percy nodded.

"Hera has decreed it. Juno declared the prophecy fulfilled."

Slowly, Reyna nodded, making a decision.

"Then your ship may land. Welcome back to Camp Jupiter, Percy Jackson. Ave."

Behind her, a cheer rose up from the legion, and the legionnaires broke ranks, whooping and raising their weapons in victory, swarming around Percy and shouting as they pounded him on the back. Octavian stood to one side, arms folded across his skinny chest as he glared at Reyna.

A few minutes later, Percy managed to break free of the crowd and wave the ship downwards. Then he turned back to Reyna; that bright something in his eyes transformed to something warm and happy, and he grinned, reaching to brush his bangs out of his eyes.

"It's good to be back." He announced.

Reyna nodded, sheathing her sword, replying without looking at him.

"It's good to have you back. You have been sorely missed."

Percy tilted his head, watching her carefully, and smiled.

"Yeah. I missed you too." he said quietly, then turned and jogged off to steady the ladder descending from Argo II, leaving Reyna to stare, bemused, after him.

**SSS**

**Remember now! Read-Review-Thoughts-Prompts! No Flames! Thank you very much, and I'm sorry if this wasn't up to par; college is killing me right now. :P Thanks again! ~Seeker**


End file.
